leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.101
* New items: & * Matchmaking algorithm improved. |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.101 |Prev = V1.0.0.100 |Next = V1.0.0.102 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.19.14 * Users who are Level 30 will now be blocked from buying XP boosts from the Store, as they cannot earn further XP. * Improved the matchmaking algorithm to match more effectively. * Added a ticker to PVP.net to provide helpful information regarding the current server status. * Fixed a bug where users could get non-functioning ban buttons for a Practice Game they were not the owner of. * Fixed a bug where users were not properly notified if they searched for an invalid Summoner Name. * Fixed a bug where the wrong map images would display in Practice Game lobbies. * Fixed a bug where renaming Rune Pages would not show up properly in Champion Selection. * Fixed a bug with the Rune Combiner tooltips. * Fixed a bug with viewing other users' Rune Books. * Fixed a bug where Bots could not be removed if a Practice Game changed ownership. * Fixed a bug where users in chat rooms were not showing up in the Invite Screen. * Fixed a bug where the Chat Room button was slightly misaligned. League of Legends v1.0.0.101 Champions ; * (Innate) ** After 3 spell casts, Sona's next attack will deal magic damage, and reduce the damage the target deals by 30% for 3 seconds. Additionally, Sona's Auras persist for 3 seconds after deactivating. * (Q) ** Sona fires bolts of sound, dealing magic damage to the nearest two enemies (prioritizes champions). ** Sona plays the Hymn of Valor, increasing nearby allied champions and by . * (W) ** Sona sends out healing melodies, healing Sona and the most wounded nearby allied champion by . ** Sona plays the Aria of Perseverance, increasing nearby allied champions and by . * (E) ** Sona energizes nearby allies, granting them % }} for seconds. ** Sona plays the Song of Discord, granting nearby allied champions }}. * ® ** Sona plays her ultimate chord, forcing enemy champions in a line in front of her to dance, taking magic damage over seconds. ; * ** Now resets the auto-attack timer. ; * ** Now grant assists. ; * ** Damage reduction reduced to 30% from 35%. * ** No longer removed by combat dehancing effects such as . * ** Fixed various bugs that caused it to not work correctly sometimes. ; * ** Now interacts properly with spell shields like . ; * ** Now has a buff showing the duration of the effect. ; * ** It now also grants 20% death timer reduction to compensate for the 8 seconds Karthus is active after dying. ** The code has been remade to fix some bugs and usability issues. ; * ** No longer castable while disabled. * ** Mana cost reduced to 25 at all ranks from . * ** It no longer shows cast particles over fog of war. ** It now leaves a buff showing the duration of the increased cost and damage of subsequent casts. ; * ** No longer ignores enemy spell shields like . * ** No longer reduces true damage when used with . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was giving multiplicative attack speed rather than base. ; * ** Now be cancelled. ; * ** Fixed a bug where fearing enemies didn't grant an assist. ; * ** Now deals damage at the start of the spell from when the target hits the ground. ; * ** Now has a brief cooldown when activated with the goal of preventing quick cancellation after initiation. ; * ** The first attack after breaking stealth will now benefit from the bonus attack speed. ** It will now provide its attack speed bonus if you break stealth by casting a spell. ; * ** No longer heals Vladimir when his ability power increases. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not restoring enough health from Spell Vamp. * * Fixed a bug where its tooltip showed it restoring less health than it did. * ** Duration reduced to 13 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown increased to 180 seconds at all ranks from seconds. Items * Added ** Recipe: + . ** +200 Health. ** UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 10%. * Added ** Recipe: + + . ** +330 Health. ** +25 Health Regen per 5 sec. ** +12 Mana Regen per 5 sec. ** UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 15%. ** UNIQUE Active: Nearby champions gain 40% movement speed for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown). * Remake ** Combine cost reduced to 450 from 850. New total cost is 2250. ** +430 Health. ** +450 Mana. ** Unique Aura: Nearby allies gain 20 hp/5 and 9 mp/5. ** Unique Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 10%. ** Unique Passive: When you cast a spell, you regenerate 50 health and 20 mana over 2 seconds. This effect has a 3-second cooldown and no longer affects allies. * ** Proc damage raised to 100% from 80%. * ** Proc damage raised to 150% from 130%. * ** Combine cost increased to 700. Total cost is now 2110. ** Unique passive conversion percent dropped to % from 2%. ** Unique passive changed to: Each time you attack, you gain one maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Each time you use an ability, you gain four maximum mana (3 second cooldown.) Bonus caps at 1000. * ** No longer lists as building into . * and ** Now show their remaining duration (in seconds) in their mana bar. Both teams can see the remaining duration. * ** No longer deals damage when held by a clone. * ** Effect is no longer removed by combat dehancers such as . Summoner Spells * ** Movement speed increase reduced to 27% from 32%. Masteries * ** movement speed increase reduced to 6% from 8%. General * Fixed a bug where some knock up and knock away spells failed to interrupt enemy channeled spells. * Fixed a bug where Summoner refreshed your W slot's cooldown when used. * Fixed a bug where the aggro outline was not appearing. * Disconnected players will now run home if their Recall is interrupted. * Disconnected players now gain 1000 Magic Resist after 1 minute of continuous disconnection. * ** No longer grants the buff to dead allied champions. * ** Now has a proper cooldown timer. * Decreased loading time by up to 30% depending on the hardware. * Fixed several client crashes. de:V1.0.0.101 pl:V1.0.0.101 zh:V1.0.0.101 Category:Patch notes